forsakenworldmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeon Difficulty #Dungeons can be played on Normal, Hard, Heroic, or Hell difficulty. #With good equipment, Dungeons on Normal difficulty can be beaten relatively easily. You may want to team up when attempting Hard or Heroic modes, and you’ll need some serious teamwork to beat anDungeon on Hell. #To earn 3 stars in an Dungeon, you’ll need to complete it within a certain amount of time, depending on your chosen level of difficulty. Dungeon Rewards #Complete Dungeons to earn gold, experience, and equipment. #The harder the Dungeon difficulty, the more rewards you’ll receive. Hell Dungeons have higher drop rates for purple items. #It is easier to get equipment drops when entering a Dungeon as a team. #The first time you receive 3-Stars on a difficulty, you’ll earn lots of extra experience and gold as a bonus. You’ll also unlock the Rush function at this time. Capital Vault How to enter'':' After reaching level 25, players can enter the Capital Vault by tapping “Dungeon” on theinterface. '''Walkthrough: 1. Defeat the Vault Guards When entering the first room, you will see Vault Guards. You must kill them one group at a time. Only after one group has been defeated will the next group activate. 2. Decipher the mystery of the Trap Room The light wall will open after all of the Vault Guards are defeated. Players can enter to see a room devoid of any objects, save for a strange picture on the wall. Open the picture scroll to startle the young maid. After another round of Vault Guards, the real Capital Vault will appear. After opening it, the wall will lower to reveal the real Boss. 3. “Summercreek” Boss battle Activate the mechanism to trigger the final boss battle. Emperor’s Tomb Required level'': 30 ''How to enter: After level 30, players can enter the Emperor’s Tomb by tapping “Dungeon” on the interface. Walkthrough':'' The Emperor’s Tomb isa labyrinth of ancient catacombs. Player can complete Plot Quests here. 1. Kill two soul guardians. 2. Four Soul Binders will attack. Focus your attacks on one Soul Binder at a time since they can silence. 3. After killing the four Soul Binders, you will be able to attack the Revived Statue. The statue can set traps on groundand becomes more powerful as the fight goes on. It’s best to take it down swiftly. 4. The light wallwill disappear when the Revived Statue has crumbled. As you proceed, a Law Enforcer will appear along with a second Revived Statue. We highly suggest you beat them as a group with AOE attacks, because they will use shield when they are out of blood to buff their defenses. Revived Statues will also attempt to slow you. 5. Final battle, Anubis. 'Boss battle:' Phase 1: Anubis uses relatively weak single attack skills, but with each one, his attack buffs tenfold. This skill will last until Anubis is dead, so beating him quickly is crucial. After he drops below 80% HP, Phase 2 begins. Phase 2: Anubis will summon a trap on ground, similar to the Revived Statues. Evade the trap to avoid taking damage. After dropping below 50% HP, Anubis will enter Phase 3. Phase 3: Anubis begins to summon a storm. Players will be surrounded by wind and sand, which can kill in a very short amount of time. Radiant Ruins 'Dungeon level':'' 35 '''''How to enter: After reaching level 35, players can enter the Radiant Ruins by tapping “Dungeon” on the interface. Walkthrough: 1. After killing theSteelclaw Lion, the light wall will disappear. 2. When near death,the Steelclaw Lion will run away. Playersmust chase it downin order to shift to lion form. 3. When fighting theDesert Lions,try using an XP skill. If this isn’t possible, use AOE attacks to attack them all together. 4. After all Desert Lions have been defeated, UnielGoldshine willdescend. Boss Battle: Phase 1: Uniel will use small AOE skills, which damage and freeze. After dropping below70%HP,Uniel will enter Phase 2. Phase 2: Unielwill summon powerful Steelclaw Lions and begin using more freeze skills. Players should cooperate by tanking the boss while others keep the lions in check. The lions will disappear at the start of Phase 3.After dropping below30% HP,Uniel will enter Phase 3. Phase 3: Time for the final battle! Unielrides a Lion, making him much larger than the player’s character. His attack power also increases. Uniel will charge from time to time, dizzying the player on contact. Every few minutes, three shields will charge, which means Uniel will use a powerful attack. Take refuge in these divine shields. Otherwise, you’ll take heavy damage. Grassland Altar Required level: 40 How to enter: After reaching level 40, players can accept the “Strom Shadow” quest. Players can enter the Grassland Altar by tapping “Dungeon” on the interface. Walkthrough: Enter the Grassland Altar. Follow the arrow to the Battlefield. You will reach a field covered with totems and three passive monsters (Spear, Earth Ward, Longmane). Kill the three monsters for buffs. Kill “''Spear''” for an attack buff; Kill “Earth Ward” for a defense buff; Kill “''Longmane''” for alife buff; These will be very helpful in the final boss battle. After killing all three monsters, you’ll trigger a boss battle with Makawi’s Illusion. Remove BOSS seal Final BOSS Summon When the HP of Makawi’s Illusion decreases to a certain level, four small monsters will be summoned. At this point, Makawi’s Illusion will becomeinvulnerable. Use TAB to kill the four small monsters, after which you’ll be able to hurt Makawi’s Illusion again. It’s not over yet! The boss will shout ”You little maggots,”and you will lose your of your skills. Tainted Land Required Level: 45 After reaching level 45, complete the Boulder Heart quest in the Grassland. Tainted Land will be the next quest. Orc Outpost Required Level: 50 After reaching level 50, speak with the NPC Lenko Moonburn in Greenmirror Banks to receive the Orc Outpost quest. Enter the Orc Outpost via the Dungeon Interface. Mirrordom Required Level: 55 After reaching level 55, speak with the NPC Lenko Moonburn in Greenmirror Banks to receive the Mirrordom quest. Enter the Mirrordom via the Dungeon Interface. Etherlight Hall Required Level: 60 After reaching level 60, enter Etherlight Hall via the Dungeon Interface. Doomsday Lair Required Level 65 After reaching level 65, enter the Doomsday Lair via the Dungeon Interface. Epic Dungeon Process 1. After the event has begun, all players must complete quests and give Epic Residual Chapters to the NPC Bard Mach, who may be found near Luna in the Capital of Glory Line 1. Each player may only donate a limited number of Epic Residual Chapters each day. 2. When sufficient process has been made, the Epic Dungeon will open. 3. The Epic Dungeon opens only at 20:00. Talk to the NPC Archbishop Hagero to accept relevant quests. Players with the highest Power Levels can join and fight against the boss. Bosses will drop loads of loot when defeated, and the players who defeat the Boss can earn awesome titles. Other players can accept special quests! 4. An Epic Dungeon is divided into four chapters: Decisive Battle, Traitorous Prophet, Rift Battle and World-breaking Dragon. 5. After players kill the four bosses, the whole server will receive a special reward! Faerie Wishing Pool After all the Epic Dungeons have been completed, the NPC Godly Knight Kinya will appear. He will give you 2 quests and 1 dungeon. Read More Daily Quests Dreamscape Equipment Game Knowledge Gems Guild Mounts Skills